mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime
| image = File:Clef2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Nana7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 12.18.11 | winningfaction = Other faction: Bads and Shoujo | roster = #, player #Fox #Akaslickster #Tolecnal #Plasmid #Shadow7 #Darth nox #FatTony #Framm18 #Lionheart #Marquessa #Vineetrika #Auramyna #MissKitten #SparrowHawk #Smoth333 #Clozo | first = SparrowHawk | last = SH, Fox, FT, Slick, Tole, Aura, Vine, Clozo | mvp = Tolecnal and Framm | awards = Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 }} was a game designed and hosted by Nana7 based on various anime characters and an original "anti mafia" concept proposed by SparrowHawk It began on December 18th, 2011 and ended in a Bads & Shoujo win in N7 (January 3rd, 2012). Game Mechanics Rules Lynch ties: D1 is no lynch, afterward one of the ties dies, chosen at random. Game is OOP and kills are not blocking. This means all actions occur unless blocked. Super actions take precedence over non super actions. Otherwise the OOP is block>save>kill>spy Night posts will show kills, blocks, and resurrects with targets. Spies do not show up, and saves and hides only appear when used (even if used unsuccessfully against a Super power up). Day posts reveal roles of lynched player, even if lynched saved. Also a note about power ups and blocks. If you are Super Blocked, then you lose any power ups that you were using that night. If you are blocked but NOT Super Blocked, then you still keep any power ups that you were going to use but were unable to use due to being blocked. Role Description Wincon for all factions: outlive your rival faction. Detectives - rival of Bads *Conan Edogawa of Case Closed *L of Death Note *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok *Nokoru Imonoyama of Clamp School Detectives Bads - rival of Detectives *Light of Death Note *Aizen of Bleach *Yui of Fushig Yugi *The Millenium Earl of D Grayman Shonen - rival of Shoujo *Ichigo of Bleach *Inuyasha of Inuyasha *Hayate the Combat Butler *Sousuke Full Metal Panic Shoujo - rival of Shonen *Miaka Yuki Fushigi Yugi *Nana of the anime Nana *Usagi Tsukino of Sailor Moon *Yuki Cross - Vampire Knight Host's Summary Winning Faction *Fox - Miaka *Slick - Sailor Moon *Fat Tony - Yuki *Sparrowhawk - Nana *Tolecnal - Light *Vine - The Earl *Aura - Aizen *Clozo - Yui MVP - Framm and Tolecnal Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Fox - Miaka - Swallowed by ground D3, resurrected N6 by Aizen #Slick - Sailor Moon - Killed N4 by Aizen, stabbed with sword, resurrected N7 by Yuki #Tolecnal - Light #Plasmid - L - drowned in chocolate D5 #Shadow - Nokoru - Killed N5 by Earl, turned into Akuma #Darth Nox - Ichigo - Killed N7 by Earl with Shadow Akuma #Fat Tony - Yuki #Framm - Sousuke - Killed N4 by Sailor Moon moon tiara attack, resurrected N5 by Conan - Killed N7 by Aizen, decapitated #Lionheart - Hayate - Killed N3 by Loki with fireball #Marquessa -Loki - Killed N3 by Nokoru, turned into fireworks #Vine - The Earl #Aura - Aizen #Miki - InuYasha - Killed N6 by Light, turned into dogfood #Sparrowhawk - Nana - Struck by lightning D2, resurrected N6 by Earl #Smoth - Conan - Killed N5 by Earl with Shadow Akuma #Clozo - Yui - Killed N4 by Conan, blown up, resurrected N6 by Light Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:HybridGames Category:Era 7